My Roza
by Vampire'sWorld
Summary: A/U: Rose, goody to-shoes and honor-rolly, she has an angel voice and beautiful, till she meets rebel and badass Dimitri… that's when things change. Will it be for the better, or will he make her something she's not?


A/U: Rose, goody to-shoes and honor-rolly, she has an angel voice and beautiful, till she meets rebel and badass Dimitri… that's when things change. Will it be for the better, or will he make her something she's not?

**Proguloge: **

Hey, I'm Rosemarie Mazur, rich, beautiful and I sing. I stand at 5'5, my long brown hair flows to my waist and I attend a private school, it's a school for arts; singing dancing, etc. I'm popular, I know what you thinking, isn't that great. I mean yeah, but sometimes it's just annoying… My brother Christian thinks I'm a goody to-shoes; I mean just because I'm sweet and stuff doesn't mean anything. He's emo, and he doesn't exactly like my friends, except Lissa. But, a couple months ago my whole life changed and you'd say for the worst but I'd say for the better. Here's my story.

Chapter 1: Damn.

Right now, I'm sitting in the instrument room on the third floor of our house… Chris is out with friends and dads at "work" so I'm home alone; I hate this, how I have to be the good girl all the time. Well, dad told me not to the beach so I'm gone to disobey and go, that'll show them.

I walk out the back door, onto the sand and toward the sea; it's beautiful, the way the sun is glancing over the horizon; it make the sea color shine… I sigh, and sit down digging my feet into the sand. I'm lost in thought I don't hear someone approach, until I hear a laugh. I turn around and squint to see, I hear a laugh again and it sounds like a girl, they get closer and that's when I see who it is. Standing 10 feet away from me is, Tasha… the hoe of the school, like seriously. She's had sex with the boys and girls, she's bi I suppose; she's beautiful though, she has long black hair, and piecing ice blue eyes; and she's kissing the most handsome man I have ever seen, his brown hair hangs to his shoulders and he look muscular and build. I guess I've been staring because I didn't notice how close they were until now.

"Rose." Tasha says, looking me up and down. Then turned and whispered something in the guy's ear, he looked back at me and smirked.

"Tasha, what are you doing here." I say back in a cold voice, she looks startled by that… but soon recovers and smiles;

"Nothing. Walking Dimitri halfway home; what are you doing out here? Daddy, didn't tell you to stay inside." I growl a little; but before I could say anything she kisses the guy's lips, and winks at me and stalks off. I watch as her figure disappears; when she's gone, I look at the guy and see him, looking me over; I suppose checking me out. So I turn around sit back down.

"Princess, you don't like when people look at you I see." He says, sitting next to me. I glance over and then scoot away.

"No I don't like you looking at me like I'm something to eat, I don't even know you." I say.

"I'm Dimitri, baby. Who are you?" I stare at him like he has a dozen heads;

"I'm Rose, not your baby." I stand up walking away; while hearing footsteps following me.

"Feisty, I like them that way. You didn't have to tell me your name, I know who you are. I hate your type of people, the populars." I stop, and turn around and look at him again. He looks familiar.

"Have we met?" I say, he shakes his head. And steps closer, then I realize who he is; womanizer Dimitri, he's the most badass guy at our school; he makes everyone scared to even speak to him, I shiver… because his body heat;

"Why are you speaking to me?" I say.

He stares at me for a moment before he speaks again.

"Because your letting me babe." He looks me in the eye then looks at my lips and then into my eyes again, I'm frozen so I can't when he steps closer and grabs my hips; and I hear him growl when our body makes contact, while I stifle a moan. Dad, wouldn't like this; I think.

"I-I'm not your babe. So leave me alone Dimitri. I have to go my dad will be home soon." I start to push him away, when he leans closer to me. And I freeze again, his lips brushing against mine slightly, which causes me to shiver.

"So it's true you are a goody goody. I don't usually take interest in those. So go run to daddy;" he says, and I growl, while pushing him away.

"I-push-Am-push-Not-push-A-push-Goody-push-Goody." I say, breathing hard. He's smirking at me, and then his face turn serious and he grabs my wrist pulling me close, and leans to my ear.

"Prove it." his breath makes me shiver, I gasp when I feel his tongue on my ear. I grip his shirt he growls, and feel something wet between my thighs when he does that. I glance up at him, to see that he's staring at me. He leans close to my mouth then, and I got this feeling now, he wants me to prove I'm not a goody goody, then okay. I lean the rest of the way and I kiss his lips, electricity feeling flows through and I feel him grab my waist, lifting me up so my legs are around his waist. I soon break the kiss, because I needed to breathe, he rests he's forehead on mine. And is breathing hard.

"Didn't know you had it in yeah, sweet pea." He says. And I realize what I just done, I push him and he puts me down I, stand there for a minute and then I take off toward my house.

That was first night I dreamt of him.

I woke up, to my alarm clock blaring; I sit up, getting in the showering and getting ready for the first day back at school. Something to get, him off my mind. I walk down stair just time to see, my brother eating one of my dounuts.

"What the hell Christian." He turns around and stares at me like I have three heads, and I glare at him.

"Rosie, did you just say hell? Am I dreaming, if not someone pinch me." He says, with a smirk. I walk up to him and smacked him in the head, he stares. I lean close to his ear so he can hear me clearly.

"Don't touch my DAMN, dounuts Chrissy." I kiss his cheek and, walk to the door. And then turn around, he still sits there staring at me again like I lost my mind.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my angel of a sister." He walks up grabs the keys, and looks at me again shaking his head and walks out the door. I smirk and follow.

"I don't know, brother. I don't know." I whisper shutting the door.

We pull up to the school, and there's a crowd like it always is when we get a new student. Christian's walking toward it, and I see Lissa there to so I walk up to her. She's drooling a little still staring at the new student. So I turn around to see who this new student is, and I gasp. Standing 1 foot away is Dimitri, the sex GOD, I met last night. Like, he knew I was there… his head rose, and he looked directly at me' with a smile. I blush and look away. This will not end well; she thinks.

I walk away with Lissa, at tow to my first class, with Stan. See I may be a goody to shoes, but when it comes to Stan, I'm really not; I hate him.

I walk into class, and take a sit in the back; ready to plug my earphone in my ear.

"Alright, everyone we have a new student in this class, everyone welcome Dimitri Belikov." Stan says.

I close my eyes and duck my head, hoping Dimitri doesn't see me. I think someone in heaven is trying to punish me because, the man that corrupts my thoughts sits right next to me.

"Hello, again Roza." He whispers, and I grimace and turn to look at him. He has his hair tied to the back of his head a leather jacket on and he looks like a GOD; I glare at him, all the while he smiles.

"Name is Rose, Dimitri. And please don't talk to me. I just met you, we shouldn't have kissed last night." I whisper back, then I look at him and he looks pissed at what I said. He gasps my arm hard.

"Awe Roza, that's not nice. I thought we had a good time. Don't get your pantie in a twist I don't date anyways, I just wanted to get in your pants." He says, and then lets me go. I rub my arm and turn to see him, looking at me with cold hard eyes. I gulp and turn back to my iPod, plug in my earphones and tune everything out.

I must have fallen asleep too, because I wake up to someone shaking me. I look up and notice Dimitri, staring at me again. With that he walks out without a glance back. I stand up and walk out, just in time to notice, Dimitri stand over Tasha smiling while she's kissing him. I pause, and glare. I don't know why but that pisses me off. Just like before in the parking lot, he senses me and looks up. I'm still staring when he does, he just looking at me. So I send one more glare and turn away, ready to spar in the gym.

I walk into the gym locker room, and change into my gym close and walk out. Dimitri's there, he looks at me again, and I turn my head not wanting to deal with his ass right now. I growl, but I'm pulled outta my thought when Mason walks up to me, dips me and kisses me. I giggle kissing him back.

"Hellooo, beautiful." I blush and smack his arm. I love my best friend.

"Hey, Mas. Thanks for the kiss;" he smiles and he's cheeks turn pink. Mason has had a crush on me since the first grade, I never returned the feeling though. I turn around getting my boxing gloves. When an arm grabs me and pulls me away. What the hell? I look up and notice it's Dimitri and he looks pissed again. And that makes me mad. I rip my arm away,

"What the hell, what do you want lover boy; shouldn't you be somewhere sucking faces with Tasha?" I glare at him.

"And if it was, you told me we shouldn't of kissed so what's it to you princess. Why the hell are you sucking face with that strawberry kid." He yells. I gasp and smack him in the face.

"That's none of your business. And his name is Mason asshole." I yelled.

He growls and takes a hold of my waist again and slams me against the wall, it hurt but then he started nipping at my neck, sucking and licking. I moaned, he lifted me off the ground and my legs go around his waist then, and I grind my hips—which causes him to suck harder. He lifts his head and stares at me, I'm breathing roughly and staring back. He attacks my lips and I throw my hands into his hair, still grinding my hips, he takes a hold of my waist steadying me. Were cut off when I hear a silent gasp. Which is like a bucket of cold water dumped on my head? I turn to see who it is, standing there looking shocked but glaring at Dimitri is my brother. I push Dimitri away, while running my fingers through my hair. And turn to Chris.

"It's not what it looks like Chris." I say walking up to him, and he grabs me tightly then. I hear a low growl come from behind me, and I turn around.

"Why the fuck was, you attacking my sister's lips?" Chris, but yells. Dimitri smirks, and laughs' walks up to me peck my lips and walks off. I stare into space shocked.

"What fuck rose, when did you and the new kid get close?" I say nothing and just walk back to the gym still shocked. I am a good girl, I shouldn't get caught up in Dimitri. But something about him attracts me. I just have to figure out what, well damnit!

…

Chapter 2: Sneaking Around

2Months Later:

I'm changing I see that every day. I'm still seeing Dimitri, well sneaking around with him is more like it. No one knows about us, who would believe it. Rose the richest kid in school and goody- too shoes seeing Dimitri badass Belikov, ha! No one would understand even if they knew, no one would get it.

Dad's out again and Christians in the game room, play the x-box. So I'm taking a walk on the beach, I walk out the back door being sure to shut it quietly, because if Christian knew I was out he'd get pissed, he's been up my ass lately. I walk up to the water and dip my feet in it. It's warm I see, and I stare to giggle. When I feel a pair of really strong arms wrap around my waist. And I smell that aftershave I love so much, so I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Hmmm, hey babe." He says.

"Hello, Dimitri. What are you doing here?" I say, crossing my arms and stepping away.

"I can't come and see you anymore. I can't come and see my girl." He smirks, I gasp at what he says.

"I'm not your girl, Mitri. You don't date, how are you and Tasha?" I say while getting pissed. He looks away then. Yeah, I thought so, I start to walk away but he grabs my waist.

"Roza, how many times to I have to say. I haven't spoken to her since you. I uhmmm love you Roza." He whispers, the last part. But I heard him.


End file.
